<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Air Balloon by AlphaDelta42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186212">Hot Air Balloon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDelta42/pseuds/AlphaDelta42'>AlphaDelta42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), only a little suki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDelta42/pseuds/AlphaDelta42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is based of of the Owl City song Hot Air Balloon. I wouldn't exactly call this a song fic. Owl City songs are written like a story with music, so I'm just adapting the story. I hope it's good!</p><p>Last edit: Start of chapter 2 added.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 10:00 am. Sokka rolled over in bed, his eyes protesting to open and his body refusing to move.</p><p>  " Sokka! " Katara yelled. " You have a meeting in fifteen minutes! If you want breakfast before you leave, I suggest you get up right now! "</p><p>  <em>Why can't meetings be scheduled after lunch?<em> Sokka thought. <em>I love to sleep in!<em> He flopped of the fluffy mattress and stumbled into the kitchen. His hair was pointing every which way and his eyes were nearly shut. they were just open enough that he could see his way over to a chair. Katara placed his breakfast in front of him. He ate it right up, Katara always made great breakfasts. He slipped into his clothes with a bit more energy, now that some food was in his system, and rushed out of the door to head over to the meeting.</em></em></em></em></p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>It was 10:00 am. Zuko sat in silence. He looked down at the turtle ducks swimming around the pond. They had just awoken about an hour ago. Zuko could hardly sleep nowadays. He always got up at 6:00 sharp and sat in the garden and waited for the turtle ducks to wake up. The peaceful faces of the sleeping creatures always made Zuko calm. He had only been firelord for a month, but the responsibilities continuously piled up. The garden was the only place wher he didn't have to be the perfect man everyone assumed him to be. </p><p>  Zuko decided to go check the time, he was glad he did, because the meeting was starting soon. Zuko suddenly got extremely nervous. It was just a weekly meeting with General Sokka. Why was he so nervous? His rule was going fine. He assured himself, but that didn't calm his nerves. If the thought of a bad report didn't scare him, what did?</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>

  Sokka sat down at the large round table. There was a large map on the table, showing all the nations. Sokka had a really long stick that he used to point at the map. He was really excited the first time he used it, ad almost poked Toph's eye out. He then joked that Toph didn't need her eye anyway, which resulted in him getting hit with a blow of earthbending. 

  "General Sokka." Any news from the nations? " General Mikah asked.

  " Yes. There are some riots in the southern region of the fire nation. People are protesting that the fire nation should have ruled over all the nations. " Sokka replied.</p><p>Zuko sighed. The riots were really getting to him. All of the people who worshiped Ozai <em>hated<em> Zuko as the firelord. The riots had gotten larger and much more violent. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>  " I got some in-ell from a spy that you're going to want to hear. " Sokka said. While Zuko was lost in thought, Sokka had received a telegram from a fire nation soldier who was undercover as a rioter. " There is a group of rioters who are skilled enough to lavabend. They are planning to go to the volcano and burn down the palace. And everyone inside. " </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>  Sokka felt a pang in his heart. He didn't want Zuko to die. He was the firelord. He was important. " Maybe, " Sokka thought out loud. " We could have someone, let's say me, stand in for Zuko that day. We could try to stop them, but lavabending is incredibly powerful, from what I've heard. We might not be able to save the palace, but We could save Zuko. I'd stand in for him. " Sokka had no idea why he wanted to protect Zuko so bad, but he was the firelord!</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>  " No! " Zuko replied firmly. " I will NOT be having you stand in for me. " Zuko huffed at Sokka's preposterous thought. " Or anyone else. " He added quickly.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which ideas are made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so in this story, Sokka has already came out as polyamorous to the gAang so Suki doesn't mind the mention of Sokka having a crush on another person.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka was walking home, lost in thought. Zuko was so eager to protect him. He reakky had come a long way from when he wanted to restore his honor. Now he had new honor. As Sokka's mind drifted off to other things, he looked up at the sky. The sky. It was a horrible sight. Lavabenders had been rebelling for quite a while now. One of their first acts against Zuko's leadership was quitting their jobs. Now only 3 or 4 lavabenders remained to control the lava of the volcano. The sky, as a result, was covered in smoke and ash. The sky near the volcano had always been a rather polluted sight, but now it was horrid. Patches of grass were turning yellow and flowers were dying. Sokka had to do something.</p><p>  Then the best idea Sokka had thought of in a while, hit him right in the face.</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>  " Welcome Back. " said Suki. She couldn't have been up for long, but oh my goodness was she beautiful. " How did the meeting go? "</p><p>  " It went great! " Sokka replied. " I mean, not great. The lavabenders are plotting to murder Zuko. "</p><p>  " WHAT?!?!?! " </p><p>  It was as if everyone in the house, except Sokka, had the same thought all at once.</p><p>  " NO WAY. " Said Aang rushing into the room and staring at Sokka.</p><p>  " You're kidding! " Katara joined Aang'a side.</p><p>  " Oh no! " said Toph who was facing a cabinet.</p><p>  " Yeah, I offered to stand in for Zuko, in case things went wrong. " Sokka continued, " But he wouldn't let me. " Sokka's face heated up slightly. He didn't know why. Toph smiled at the cabinet. </p><p>  " Sokka, I can feel your heartbeat. " Toph said in an almost sing-song voice.</p><p>  " I- What? " Sokka said, his brain not understanding what Toph meant. Then the gears clicked and he quickly found an excuse. " Wouldn't you be scared if you just offered to put your life on the line for someone you care about?!? " Sokka stopped. " I mean- I would do the same for Suki er.. for all of you! "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" So, are you going to talk to him? " Suki said, walking into Sokka's room.</p><p>" What do you mean?? " Sokka said frantically.</p><p>" You know, you are really bad at lying. "</p><p>" LYING???? AHAHAHHAHAHA!!!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? " </p><p>" Just go talk to him. You'll be fine. "</p><p>" HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH "</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Sokka did NOT go to Zuko, however. He went to the basement to see if there was anything he could work on. He invented when he was nervous. He saw what looked like a maroon blanket lying behind some boxes. He took it out and extended it to see what it could possibly be. It was a project he abandoned a long time ago. It was a war balloon, but not made for war. He called it a hot air balloon. It was just for fun. Sokka decided that it would be a nice peaceful project, and got to work. </p><p>He had worked on the balloon for about an hour and it was almost done. He constantly peeked out the window of his workshop to see if the lavabenders had decided to come early. Thankfully they hadn't. As he was working on the finishing touches, his mind drifted over to Zuko. He thought of taking him up in the balloon. Confessing his love to him. Kissing him. </p><p>Sokka had to admit it, he was in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I have kind of lost inspiration for this fic at the moment, but I promise I will get back to it in about a month or so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>